Woodes Rogers
Woodes Rogers ist (neben Bartholomew Roberts) der sekundäre Antagonist aus dem 2013 erschienenen Videospiel Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag. Er ist derr Hauptantagonist aus Sequenz 2 und 7 und wird schließlich in Sequenz 12 eliminiert. Rogers wird zusammen mit Du Casse und dem getarnten Edward Kenway in den Templer-Orden eingeführt und kehrt kurz darauf in die West Indies zurück, nachdem er zum Gouverneur der Bahamas ernannt wurde. Zusammen mit den Templern versucht Rogers das Vorläufer-Observatorium in der Karibik zu finden, wird daber aber von Kenway schwer verwundet und gezwungen, nach England zurückzufliehen. Biographie Vergangenheit Im Alter von ungefähr 20 Jahren trat Rogers der königlichen Marine bei und erlangte schließlich den Rang eines Captains. Er erbte zudem das Transportunternehmen seines Vaters, welches ihm beträchtlichen Reichtum bescherte. Schließlich heiratete Rogers und zeugte drei Kinder: einen Sohn und zwei Töchter. Allerdings verlor Rogers einen Großteil seines Reichtums in einem Geschäft mit Franzosen. Nahe Kingston wurde Rogers Schiff von einem Schiff der spanischen Marine attackiert und es kam zu einem Seegefecht welches Tage dauerte. Im Lauf des Gefechts wurde Rogers' Wange von einer Pistolenkugel durchschossen aber Rogers blieb weiterhin aktiv und führte den Kampf fort bis er am nächsten Tag erneut verletzt wurde. Obwohl der Kampf gewonnen wurde, trug Rogers eine tiefe Narbe davon. Rogers konnte erneut zu Reichtum gelangen indem er seine Memoiren schrieb und diese verkaufte. Kurz darauf starb sein Sohn, was dazu führte dass seine Beziehung zu seiner Frau sich verschlechterte und Rogers zu einem verbitterten Mann wurde. In 1713 wurde Rogers nach Madagascar versetzt, wo er achtzehn Monate lang Piraten jagte und ihnen eine Wahl bot: Entweder sie akzeptierten das Pardon des Königs und kehrten verarmt nach England zurück, oder sie würden gehenkt werden. Die selbe Taktik plante Rogers, in dem Piratenstaat Nassau auszuüben. Treffen in Havanna Schließlich wird Rogers von dem Gouverneur von Havanna, Laureano Torres, kontaktiert und nach Havanna eingeladen um dem Templerorden beizutreten. Ebenfalls eingeladen sind der Söldner Julien du Casse und der Assassine Duncan Walpole. Da Walpole sich verspätet, vertreiben Rogers und du Casse sich die Zeit beim Zielschießen. Getarnt als Duncan Walpole erreicht Edward Kenway schließlich Laureanos Anwesen, wo dieser bereits mit Woodes Rogers und Julien du Casse auf "Duncan Walpole" wartet. Rogers und du Casse vertreiben sich die Wartezeit beim Zielschießen. Als Edward herantritt, begrüßt Rogers ihn höflich und fragt, ob er Duncan Walpole sei. Edward bestätigt dies und Rogers stellt sich seinerseits vor. Rogers behauptet daraufhin dass seine Frau keine gute Beobachterin ist; sie kennt Walpole von damals und hat ihn ganz anders beschrieben - teuflisch gutaussehend. Scherzhaft boxt er Edward in die Seite, welcher daraufhin auflacht. Rogers ruft auch du Casse hinzu und stellt ihm Edward vor. Rogers lädt Edward zudem ein, bei ihrem Zielschießen mitzumachen da Laureano für sie noch nicht bereit sei. Die beiden führen Edward schließlich zu einem kleinen Hindernislauf, welchen sie in Erwartung an Walpoles Assassinenfähigkeiten aufgebaut haben. Nach einem kurzen Gespräch mit Duncan führt Torres sie alle in ein Gebäude im Garten, wo er ihnen Ringe anlegt, die ihren Beitritt in den Orden symbolisieren und sie als Templer ausweisen. Daraufhin offenbart Laureano ihnen die Pläne, das Observatorium zu finden, und verrät dass es dort ein Gerät gibt dass es den Templern ermöglicht, jeden Menschen auf dem Planeten zu finden und zu beobachten. Dabei soll ihnen ein gefangener Weiser helfen aber Rogers warnt, dass die Assassinen versuchen werden ihn zu befreien. Laureano behauptet dass sich am nächsten Morgen alles aufklären wird, wenn sie den Weisen persönlich treffen werden. Gemeinsam stoßen die Templer auf ihren greifbaren Sieg an. Am nächsten Morgen trifft sich Rogers mit Edward am Hafen von Havanna, wo aber auch ein Händler auftaucht der Edward kennt. Er ruft Edward fröhlich bei seinem echten Namen, was Rogers natürlich merkt und anspricht. Edward verrät dass der Mann der Händler war, der ihn fand und herbrachte, und dass er ihm zur Sicherheit einen falschen Namen genannt hat. Rogers erkennt die Scharfsinnigkeit dieses Plans an. Kurz darauf tauchen auch Torres mit seinen Wachen, sowie du Casse auf und gemeinsam erreichen sie einen leeren Marktplatz am Hafen, wo der Weise von Stadtwachen bewacht wird. Dieser reagiert aber nicht auf Torres' Fragen, woraufhin Torres ihm den Blutwürfel und verrät, dass sie mit diesem das Observatorium öffnen können. Dessen Lage kennen sie aber noch nicht und daher soll Roberts diese preisgeben. Torres befiehlt, Roberts in seine Residenz verlegen zu lassen, aber auf dem Weg wird die Gruppe von Assassinen attackiert. Zwar können sie die ersten Angriffe abwehren, aber plötzlich springen weitere Assassinen auf die Stadtwachen hinab und verwickeln die Templer in einen Kampf. Nachdem die Templer gesiegt haben, verabschiedet sich Rogers von der Gruppe und verrät Torres, dass er nach England zurücksegeln muss. Torres wünscht ihm eine gute Reise und Rogers verabschiedet sich auch von Edward bevor er geht. Rogers wird in England vom König zum Gouverneur der Bahamas ernannt und schließlich zurückgeschickt um die Piraten auf Nassau auszumerzen. Gegen die Piratenrepublik Als die britische Regierung schließlich gegen die selbsternannte Piratenrepublik auf Nassau vorgehen will, wird Rogers zusammen mit Commodore Chamberlain nach Nassau gesandt. Dort am Strand angekommen ruft Rogers, dass sie gekommen sind um ein Parlay mit jenen zu erbitten, die sich selbst die Gouverneure der Piratenrepublik nennen. Tatsächlich tritt Benjamin Hornigold vor um mit Rogers zu sprechen. Das Gespräch der beiden wird von Edward Kenway belauscht, dessen Tarnung Torres während Rogers Abwesenheit aufgefallen ist. Rogers bedankt sich für die Gastfreundschaft, aber Hornigold warnt ihn, Höflichkeit mit Unterwerfung zu verwechseln. Der Commodore behauptet warnend, dass die Schurken schon bald ihr wahres Gesicht zeigen werden, aber Rogers beruhigt ihn und offenbart, dass er Hornigold sein Wort gegeben hat, dass sie gleichberechtigt verhandeln werden. Dennoch ist der Commodore nicht zufriedengestellt und zieht einen Konflikt vor. Hornigold führt Rogers zu den anderen Piratenfürsten und Rogers unterbreitet ihnen den Vorschlag eines Pardons. Er verrät zudem, dass die Piraten Nassau nicht verlassen dürfen bis sie das Pardon angenommen haben und verhängt somit eine Blockade der Insel. Kurz darauf nehmen Hornigold, John Cockram und Josiah Burgess Rogers Angebot an. Nachdem der Weise in Principe gesichtet wurde, schickt Rogers Cockram und Burgess um ihn zu finden und zu fangen. Danach reisen er und Hornigold nach Kingston, wo sie sich mit Torres treffen und ihm von ihren Fortschritten berichten. Monate später trifft sich Torres wieder mit Rogers und hat einen Auftrag für ihn. Er soll das britische Ober- und Unterhaus zu einem Vertrauensbeweis auffordern, der auch einen zeremoniellen Blutstropfen beinhaltet. Mit dem Blut könnte Torres nach dem Fund des Observatoriums dann jedem Mitglied des Unterhauses nachspionieren und so Einfluss, Wissen und Macht erhalten. Torres behauptet, dass Rogers das Blut als Vertrauensbeweis der Lehnstreue des Königs einfordern kann, was die Sache erleichtern würde. Nachdem Edward von Roberts verraten und den Briten übergeben wird, soll er in Port Royal hingerichtet werden. Zusammen mit Rogers besucht Torres Edwards Verfahren und die beiden nehmen direkt hinter Edward Platz. Sie haben mittlerweile dessen Identität herausgefunden und Rogers zählt genüsslich Details aus Edwards gescheiterter Vergangenheit auf. Torres behauptet dass er überrascht ist, Edward hier im Gefängnis zu treffen da man sich erzählt, dass Edward sich mit Roberts eingelassen hat. Rogers fordert, dass Edward ihnen verrät wo das Observatorium ist und verspricht, Edward im Gegenzu zu befreien. Da Edward nicht redet und daher ins Gefängnis gesteckt wird, befiehlt Torres den Wachen, ihn während seiner Haft zu foltern um zu erfahren, wo sich das Gefängnis befindet. Schicksal Nachdem Edward aus dem Gefängnis entkommen konnte, will er all seine Feinde töten um endlich Frieden zu haben. Dazu gehört auch Rogers, der sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt auf einer Abschiedsfeier in Havanna befindet, da er nach England zurückgerufen wird weil der König mit seinem Erfolg im Eliminieren der Piraten auf Nassau nicht zufrieden ist. Edward infiltriert die Feier als italinischer Diplomat verkleidet und kann sich an Rogers anschleichen, welcher gerade eine Rede hält. Er verrät, dass unter seiner kurzen Zeit als Gouverneur über 300 Piraten das Generalpardon akzeptiert haben und der Krone die Treue geschworen haben. Bitter und angetrunken behauptet Rogers daher, dass es ein Hohn ist dass er entlassen und nach England zurückberufen wurde. Edward sticht Rogers nieder und fragt, warum dieser so wenig Respekt vor Freibeutern hat, die nur Männer sind die ihren eigenen Weg gehen wollen. Geschockt und beleidigt spuckt Rogers ihm entgegen, dass Edward seine Gründe niemals verstehen können wird da er im Leben immer nur zerstört hat, was Zivilisation großmacht. Edward wirft ihm vor, dass Rogers mit dem Observatorium nur Spionieren, Erpressen und Sabotieren würde und Rogers gibt dies zu, fügt aber an dass er all dies für einen höheren Zweck tun würde - für die Gerechtigkeit und um Lügen zu ersticken. Edward behauptet auch, dass er das Observatorium von Bartholomew Roberts zurückerobern wird wenn Rogers ihm verrät, wo dieser sich befindet. Als Reaktion lacht Rogers und behauptet, dass er hier am Ende der Klinge doch noch einen Freund in Edward findet. Er behauptet, dass die Templer-Quellen Roberts in Principe lokalisiert haben, und erliegt dann scheinbar seinen Wunden. Tatsächlich überlebte Rogers das Attentat und kehrte verarmt und entehrt nach England zurück. Da er sich weiterhin im Sklavenhandel vertilgte, wurde Rogers aus dem Templer-Orden verstoßen und wurde 1723 in ein Schuldgefängnis gesperrt. Nachdem er freigelassen wurde reiste Rogers zurück in die West Indies um dort die restlichen Piraten loszuwerden und starb im Jahr 1723 während seiner zweiten Amtszeit als Gouverneur. Galerie TorresRingRogers.png|Torres führt Rogers in den Templerorden ein TemplertrioKaribik.png|Rogers, Edward und du Casse DucasseRogers.png|Rogers und Du Casse hören Torres zu RogersVerliest.png|Rogers verliest das Angebot der Krone Navigation pl:Woodes Rogers en:Woodes Rogers Kategorie:Videospiel-Schurke Kategorie:Assassin's Creed-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verschwörer Kategorie:Herrscher Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Politiker Kategorie:Tot